Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cooking device for making waffles and the like includes a base 11, a lower grill unit 12 having front and rear ends pivotally connected to the base 11 and rotatable relative to the base 11 in a left-right direction, and an upper grill unit 13 having a rear end pivotally connected to the lower grill unit 12 and openably covering the lower grill unit 12. The lower and upper grill units 12, 13 cooperate with each other to define a cooking space 14 therebetween, and a feed inlet 141 at left side thereof.
To use the aforesaid conventional cooking device, the upper grill unit 13 is first moved to cover the lower grill unit 12, after which the lower grill unit 12 is rotated until the feed inlet 141 faces upward. A batter is then poured into the feed inlet 141 to fill the cooking space 14 for making a waffle 15. Although the aforesaid conventional cooking device can achieve its intended purpose, it must be provided with the base 11 and other components, so that the volume thereof is large. Thus, the conventional cooking device occupies a substantial space. In view of the cost, storage and transport thereof, there is still room for improvement of the aforesaid conventional cooking device.